Alto Clan
History Early History As their name might suggest the Alto Family was once one of the highest, most respected families in Ninjago. They started off ruling a small portion of Yoroh's Empire, eventually ruling more, and more. They were also very traditional and pure-blooded, only marrying their children to those of the purest blood status. Eventually, they began to see every one as unfit, or 'impure', for them, and retorted to inbreeding to 'keep the blood pure'. Their insane tactics continued even pass the collapse of Yoroh's Empire and the establishment of the Alto Clan. As the years progressed incestuous marriages and hereditary mental deterioration totally ruined the bloodline, and in addition to their mental health decline they had been distancing their Oni and Dragon blood, leading to a certain Blood Curse, the Vensintan Curse trickling into their bloodline. Nije - Hu-Fung War During the Nije - Hu-Fung War the Alto Clan remained neutral, though they did help the Hu-Fung Clan a significant amount more than the offered aid to the Nije Clan. However, after the war They still held relations with the Nije Dynasty as the young Princess Ashisaka Nije, came to them and joined them, becoming an 'Alto Assassin'. Joining the Black Lotus Prior to the Hu-Fung Clan's collapse the Alto Clan offered their service to the Black Lotus along with the. Hu-Fung Clan and Bygonbourne Clan, and donated their most elite force- The Shimizu Assassins- to carry out the Invoker's every order... Shortly after Predaki Bygonbourne was assassinated after his legendary victory at Serpent City, Lord Kohaku Alto was attacked while travelling with his wife, Atsuko. The assassin killed his guards and while Kohaku was able to get Atsuko well away from the assailant, he was severely injured. Atsuko did not want to rule in her husband's place, so her daughter, Koharu took up to role of temporary leader. Traits *'Wealth '- The Alto Clan over 68,460,000 pounds in their vaults, being extremely rich. *'Incestuous Marriages '- The Alto Clan are known to be even more fanatical about pure blood then the now collapsed Hu-Fung Clan. *'Insanity '- Many members of the Alto Family have been in an to be violent people, with high levels of bloodlust and being both sadistic and psychic. *'Distancing Oni/Demon/Dragon Blood '- Before they were so strict about their marriages, they married the fellow Oni and Dragons that lived in various settlements. Since then no such thing has been allowed. *'Dark Magic '- The Clan have been masters of Dark Magic for as long as anyone can remember. *'Heterochromia' - Mismatching eye colours are somewhat common. *'Purple/Violet/Pink Eyes' - Due to Oni heritage, some members have Purple coloured eye. Unknown/Rare Traits *'Dragon Magic '- Due to Dragon blood, though scarce, some members have been able to use and harness Dragon Magic. *'Vensintan Curse '- The blood curse I was been covered up by the family and supporters, saying that their children are 'becoming better assassins'. ' *'Housing Sykow Refugees '- After the Sykow Clan was destroyed by the Hu-Fung Clan, the current clan leader, Lord Kohaku Alto allowed them in and gave them food, water, and shelter from the coming winter. Clan Ranks *'Clan Leader - The clan leader(often referred to as the Lord or Lordess of the Clan) has complete control over the clan, though they can be dethroned by the Advisor, this is very uncommon. Over 500,000 years the Alto Family has had an unbroken line of heirs that have remained extent, even today. If the Clan Leader were to fall ill or die, then the spouse could temporarily rule until the clan leader heals or the heir becomes of age to rule. *'Advisor' - The Advisor gives and offers the Clan Leader advice and are often influential in the clan leaders decisions. Most often the Head Advisor is the spouse, sibling, or trusted friend of the Clan Leader. *'Heir' - the heir to the clan, the one who will inherit all the riches, privileges, and title or ruler of the Alto Clan. As the heir themselves, they have many privileges and are often kept close to the Clan Leader, to shadow them. *'General' - The General oversees all Alto Clan Assassins and their training. The General works closely with the Clan Leader to organize the army and utilize them to protect the villages in the territory of the Alto Clan. *'Alto Assassin' - Assassins are required to be lean, agile, and have quick reflexes. Assassins tend to work by themselves, and usually work solo. Most Assassins use daggers, shurikens, and other light-weight weapons that are usually enchanted. They are usually taught some form of magic, such as shapeshifting and teleportation. Assassins make up the entire military of the Alto Clan. *'Shimizu Assassin' - The most elite and dangerous group of assassins in the clan. *'Royal Guard' - Specially trained soldiers that protect the Clan Leader(s) and Heir. *'Healers' - Healers are often those of dragon descent in the clan and are taught the arts of Dragon and Light Magic for the sake of healing. *'Servant' - An entertainer and dancer, often are kept near to who they serve. Clan Leaders * Lord Nobuyuki Alto * Lord Ryuunosuke Alto * Lordess Sachiko Alto * Lord Yoshikazu Alto * Lord Kazuhiko Alto * Lord Yoshiyuki Alto * Lordess Yuzuki Alto-Aiikoai ** Lord Souta Aiikoai(temporarily) * Lordess Hiraku Alto * Lordess Kazuko Alto * Lord Masayuki Alto * Lord Kohaku Alto ** Princess Koharu Alto(currently) Category:Alto Clan Category:Groups Category:Villain groups Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Masters of Dragon Magic Category:Oni Category:Dragons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe